Dans leurs monde à eux
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Deux soeur se retrouvent dans le monde de Naruto.Vont-elles s'en sortir en vie?Attention Yaoi,Hetero et pervers! Lemons/Limes.


**Les personnages de **_**Naruto**_** ne sont pas à moi! Les autres oui!**

**Genre :**** Humour/Romance**

**Rated :****T ou M.**

**Résumé : ****Deux sœurs se retrouvent dans le monde de Naruto! Comment vont-elles s'en sortir? Délire total! **

* * *

-Wasch! Encore tes osties de mangas lettes! Me dit ma sœur.

-OUAIS ET?

Je regardai ma petite sœur et franchement j'éprouve toujours autant de honte à son égard. Je mesure 5.4 et elle me dépasse presque. Ces longs cheveux châtains lui arrivant dans le bas du dos pendant qu'elle se les aplatit depuis bientôt une heure.. Sa peau bronzée, sa petite poitrine moulée par une brassière de sport et son petit short moulant à la Pussycat Dolls. Elle cligna des yeux un instant me regardant vivement avec ces yeux bruns. Elle sortit son maquillage et commença à se faire une beauté. Elle enfila ensuite un t-shirt rose de Joshua Perets.

-Hey Caro! Vas écouter ton émission dans ta chambre!

-Ouin Frisé qui s'aplatit!

-Ben toi tu es ondulé!

Enfin bref..J'éteignis la télévision et retournai dans ma chambre. Mes murs peints en beiges, mes bureaux noir-gris, mon lit noir avec un Playboy blanc, mes tableaux Playboys et mes peintures étaler sur les murs de la pièce. Je vis sous mon lit une petite queue touffu et noir et entreprit de sortir le petit chaton blanc et noir dans dessous. Il se mit à ronronner pire qu'un moteur celui-là. Bref..Je le remis sur mon lit où il se roula en boule. Je me dirigeai vers ma table de chevet et entreprit de nourrir Prince mon rat. Prince est tout gris mis à part une tache blanche sur le ventre. Sam me regarda faire tranquillement. Le petit chat s'étira sur ces quatre pattes avant de marcher vers la cage à Prince et de le regarder la tête penchée sur le côté. J'allumai la télévision et commença à regarder _il était une fois dans le trouble_. Jee lisais un livre sur l'Hypnose tandis que Sophie le menaçait presque.

-Il pourrait hypnotiser les riches pour qu'ils donnent aux pauvres, hypnotiser le président des États-Unis pour qu'il arrête la guerre.. Il pourrait hypnotiser Dark Vador pour qu'il ne donne pas la pomme empoisonnée à Blanche Neige! Dit le personnage de Max.

-Hahhahah!Je me mis à pleurer de rire tellement c'était stupide.

-Pourquoi tu ris Caro? Tu as de la fièvre? Dit ma petite sœur Catherine en me touchant le front. Faut dire aussi qu'il est rare que je me mette à sourire alors rire.

-C'était trop drôle tu as manqué sa Cathou!Dis-je en riant.

-Ah bon. Elle se dirigea vers mon miroir pour ce contemplé de fond en comble.

-Euh sors de ma chambre!dis-je rudement.

-Ah la ok! J'm'inquiétais pour ma grande sœur moi!

Sur ce elle sortit de ma chambre. Je me levai et alla fermer ma porte. Je me regardai longuement dans le miroir me détaillant lentement. J'ai les cheveux noirs avec une mèche fuchsia assez courts, mes yeux sont bruns foncés presque noirs et ma peau est blanche comme celle d'un cadavre. Une petite bille rose était posée sur ma narine gauche, mon cartilage d'oreilles droites percer en deux endroits ainsi que ma langue que je laissai sortir un instant montrant une bille argenté. Mes ongles peints en noirs s'accordait très bien avec mon look. Je portais un t-shirt noir où deux ailes d'anges ainsi qu'une fleur de lys était visible dans mon dos. Mon jeans bleu était troué aux genoux ainsi que sur les cuisses. Je remontai mon t-shirt découvrant mon soutien gorge rendu trop serré ainsi que mon piercing au nombril. Du haut de mes 17 ans et selon plusieurs personnes j'étais sympa à regardé. En nous mettant côte à côte moi et Catherine ont pourrait croire à de bonne amies et non à des sœurs. Nous sommes trop différentes.

-Carolanne! Jviens dme découvrir un autre grain de beauté! Depuis quand j'en ai un la? What the fuck! Dit ma sœur en rentrant dans ma chambre comme une furie.

-AH bon. Je changeai le poste de mon téléviseur et le remit au manga Naruto.

Soudain, ma sœur me dérangea encore une fois dans mon activité au combien passionnante.

-Caro! Regarde le collier que j'ai trouvé sur le bord du fleuve ! Il est beau hein!

Elle me montra le dis collier. Une lune et un soleil s'entrecroisaient et un tourbillon était dans le milieu le tout coincé dans une substance vitreuse rosée et ressemblant à de la vitre. J'écarquillai les yeux en remarquant que le tourbillon était le symbole des Namikaze.

-Waaahh il est trop cool ce collier! Parfois petite sœur je t'aime! Tu me le donnes hein?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi? C'est un collier de mangas! Et en plus il ne fitte pas avec ton t-shirt!

-Ah tas raison! Mais je le garde quand même! Nananere!

Avant même de savoir pourquoi ont se mit à se disputer le collier jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre dans un grand éclat de verre. Ma sœur me lança un regard assassin avant de ramasser le collier et de me le montrer.

-T'as vu tu l'as cassé!

- Désolé je n'ai pas voulu.

Ma sœur se tourna pour partir vers sa chambre quand elle trébucha sur le chat et rentra dans la télévision. Je restai la comme une conne contemplant le collier tombé par terre et ma sœur dans l'écran.

-Catherine? Catherine?

Elle ne me répondit pas semblant ne pas me voir où m'entendre. Je ramassai le collier et vit une sorte de tourbillon flou dans l'écran. J'avais le choix. Mais la bienséance m'empêchait d'abandonner ma sœur dans l'écran même si j'étais en train de rêver. J'ai lu plusieurs fanfictions traitant sur les voyages dans d'autres mondes et la plupart se retrouvait là d'une façon toujours saugrenue. Sans plus y penser je pris mon sac à main et le remplit à ras bords. Des provisions, un briquet, un couteau de cuisine, du papier et un stylo, mon cellulaire, mon mp3 et une quinzaine de tampons et protèges dessous. Je fis un sac rapidement avec des vêtements à moi et à ma sœur et me dirigeai vers la télévision. Elle tourbillonna encore plus et sans plus y réfléchir je sautai à l'intérieur. Je me devais de sauver ma petite sœur de 12 ans.

**

* * *

**

Milianne : Alors ?

**Catherine : Pourquoi tu m'as mis dans ta fic? Je vais porter plainte contre toi!**

**Milianne : JE T'AIMME! Sur ce Reviews? : P**


End file.
